


Scared to death

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Воин, который не знает себя, обречён на поражение.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 21





	Scared to death

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на персонажей может отличаться от вашего. В тексте есть немножко авторских хедов на чисскую биологию.

Прогремел оглушительный взрыв. Нужно было бежать как можно быстрее и дальше прочь, но Траун не мог повернуться спиной к опасности, поэтому продолжал оглядываться на ходу. Они бежали из пиратской тюрьмы, успешно обнаружили и уничтожили их основную базу на планете, и теперь нужно было настроить украденный коммуникатор и связаться с флотом, чтобы за ними прислали шаттл.

Продолжая оглядываться, он не заметил, как Вэнто, бегущий чуть впереди, споткнулся и упал на четвереньки. В этот же самый момент внутри горящего здания что-то снова взорвалось, разбросав по округе осколки транспаристила. Траун заметил один, с огромной скоростью летевший в их сторону, и за доли секунды определил точное направление, резко повернувшись к адъютанту.

Казалось, время невыносимо замедлилось. Вэнто, все ещё пытавшийся подняться, лежал прямо на пути длинного острого осколка, который на такой скорости наверняка ранил бы его в плечо. Или чуть ниже — в сердце. Или чуть выше — прямо по сонной артерии. Вероятность того, что прямо сейчас он умрет, была до невозможности высока. 

— Илай! — крик нельзя было расслышать за шумом продолжавшегося взрыва, но Вэнто все же повернулся и поднял на него глаза, в которых промелькнула растерянность, а затем осознание возможной скорой гибели. Теперь осколок точно целился ему в шею.

Ноги Трауна словно сами собой сделали шаг в сторону.

Он почувствовал удар в спину справа, чуть пониже рёбер, и упал на одно колено. Боли как будто не было, но на лице Вэнто теперь отразился ужас, а брызги крови, заметные на его коже и ткани униформы, говорили, что осколок прошёл препятствие насквозь. Однако Траун почувствовал облегчение, увидев, что его адъютант остался невредим. 

— О, Крифф, ты что творишь! — наконец поднявшись, Вэнто в один прыжок подскочил к командиру, чтобы осмотреть его рану. Траун скосил глаза вниз — из правой части его живота, прорвав ткань униформы и нижней майки торчал перемазанный в крови край осколка. — Зачем ты это сделал?!

— Я рассчитал, что опасность для вашей жизни выше, чем для моей, — спокойно ответил Траун, мысленно недоумевая с того факта, что, не раздумывая, подверг риску собственную жизнь, чтобы защитить адъютанта, объективно не являвшегося чем-то, что он ставил выше необходимой для достижения его целей карьеры в имперском флоте и, тем более, жизни. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда он действовал быстрее, чем думал, потому что, несмотря на его уверенность в каждом шаге на продуманном наперёд пути, прямо сейчас он проявил слабость и засомневался. И поплатился за это. — Мне не впервой получать боевые ранения. Кажется, осколок задел почку. Это вполне терпимо. Нам нужно уйти отсюда подальше, пока на взрыв не сбежались другие, — он кивнул в сторону гряды скалистых холмов, отделявшей убежище пиратов от легко обозреваемого плато. Пути было около километра.

— И ты сможешь так идти? — спросил Вэнто с нескрываемым скепсисом, за которым в его дрожащем голосе читалось сильное волнение за командира. Траун попробовал подняться и только теперь, почувствовав, как острые края осколка врезались в его внутренности, резко вдохнул и поморщился от боли, снова осев на землю.

— Надо его вынуть, иначе повреждения могут стать серьёзнее, — он потрогал пальцем острый конец, выходящий спереди, и попытался потянуть. Он тут же почувствовал сопротивление — часть осколка, торчавшая из спины, была шире, чем он предполагал. Даже столь незначительное движение прошлось по его внутренностям режущим краем, и на этот раз он не сдержался и коротко вскрикнул.

— Крифф, да что ж ты делаешь? — раздражённым шёпотом спросил Илай и попытался вытянуть осколок сзади. Однако что-то всё ещё мешало — словно из-за неровной формы он зацепился за что-то внутри и теперь не мог выйти, не разорвав это. Боль стала ещё сильнее, и Траун закусил рукав униформы. 

— Это бесполезно, — прошипел он через плотно сжатые зубы, после того как Илай, что-то натянув внутри него, не смог преодолеть сопротивление. Затем он попытался выровнять дыхание и сказал уже немного спокойнее: — Без сканера и оборудования его не вытащить. Нам нужно двигаться.

— Тебе нельзя двигаться! 

— У меня нет альтернативы!

— Есть!.. — возразил Илай и на несколько мгновений замолчал, внимательно глядя на командира. Его губы дрожали, а глаза почти не моргали. Траун перевёл взгляд ниже и увидел кровь на его ладонях. Картина перед глазами тут же размылась и поплыла. Он зажмурился, почувствовав тошноту. — Я вас… командир? Траун? — Илай уже не пытался шептать. Теперь он был совсем близко и крепко держал его за плечи, и чисс чувствовал кожей его частое дыхание. Он не сразу осознал, что тело изменило положение — сосредоточившаяся в области ранения боль была столь сильной, что он едва чувствовал руки и ноги.

— Кажется, у меня шок… надеюсь, что… просто шок... — сказал он. Слова давались с трудом из-за частого дыхания и боли, от которой всё ещё хотелось кричать. 

Траун почувствовал, что его тело оторвалось от земли. В изменившемся положении края осколка перестали так сильно давить на внутренности, и боль стала чуть меньше, но в то же время ощущение холода внутри подтверждало, что он продолжал истекать кровью.

Он снова поднял взгляд на Вэнто. Его лицо было совсем близко теперь, и Траун наконец догадался, что адъютант решил взять его на руки.

— Илай, не надо, я… я тяжёлый. Ты не можешь...

— Ты дурак! — крикнул Илай в ответ. Его голос дрожал, каждый выдох содержал в себе тихий стон. — Выбора все равно нет, — добавил он тише. — Ты ведь сам сказал, надо двигаться. 

Очевидно под влиянием стресса сила молодого человека возросла, а всплеск адреналина притупил боль, поэтому несколько сотен метров он прошёл уверенно, не тревожа тело раненого резкими движениями. Траун сфокусировался на его лице, как на точке опоры для утопающего в боли восприятия, чтобы не потерять сознание, так как понимал, что существовала вероятность больше не очнуться. Черты Илая в полумраке подсвечивались тусклым алым свечением чисских глаз, и этого было достаточно, чтобы в течение нескольких долгих минут изучать каждую тень и каждое пятнышко крови, которые он так и не стёр с лица.

Скоро человек исчерпал ресурс, который ему дал всплеск адреналина, и, несколько раз чуть не споткнувшись, был вынужден остановиться и бережно опустить свою ношу. Перегруженная болью нервная система уже не воспринимала новых импульсов, когда Илай укладывал его набок и клал ему под голову смятый китель.

— Мы… достаточно далеко? — спросил Траун, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в обступившей его темноте, с которой теперь не справлялись даже его глаза.

— Думаю, да, — Илай ответил с задержкой. Затем включил миниатюрный фонарь, снял с пояса аптечку и начал исследовать ее содержимое. С тоской посмотрев на бесполезные сейчас бакта-пластыри, он стал перебирать доступные лекарства.

— Энсин, мы должны связаться с флотом… — Траун пытался говорить твёрдо, но голос дрожал из-за начавшейся лихорадки. 

— Сейчас-сейчас, — Илай снова возник рядом с ним и аккуратно приподнял его голову. В руке у него была тёмная сферическая пилюля. — Я настрою передатчик, а ты пожуй это. 

— Что это?

— Кислородная жвачка. Ты потерял много крови. Поможет оставаться в сознании, — голос адъютанта звучал отстранённо. Вся его фигура была напряжена. Он сам был в шоке от произошедшего, и похоже его юное сознание защищалось как могло.

— Много крови? Почему ты так решил?

— Твои глаза, — его голос снова дрогнул. — Ты говорил, что они светятся засчет этих штук, питающихся кровью, и…

— Так вот почему так темно.

Он тяжело вздохнул и принял пилюлю из рук Илая. Едкий кислый вкус почти не воспринимался его рецепторами, но скоро оказал положительный эффект, немного проясним разум и зрение. К этому моменту Илай уже успел перенастроить голоком и отправлял вызов по экстренной связи на ближайший имперский корабль. Ответа пока не было.

На какое-то время стало тихо. Траун не чувствовал в себе сил пошевелиться, и хотя ему и не стоило этого делать, сам факт собственной слабости раздражал его. Хотя ещё больше раздражал тот факт, что секундный порыв спасти жизнь адъютанту теперь рисковал закончиться смертью. Это было так глупо и безответственно, что боль, которую он снова начинал чувствовать прояснившимся сознанием, ощущалась как заслуженное наказание.

Скоро мир вокруг снова начал темнеть. Даже избыточный кислород не спасал от продолжающейся кровопотери, остановить которую не было возможности — кровотечение было внутренним, и пропитанные бактой пластыри, налепленные по краям раны, никак не могли помочь.

— Да, крифф! Ответьте же кто-нибудь! — разорвал тишину крик энсина Вэнто, очевидно готового сломать голоком в бессильной ярости.

— Сколько прошло времени? — спросил Траун. Адъютант перевёл на него взгляд, и ярость на его лице, тускло освещённом продолжавшим отправлять вызов голокомом, сменилась ужасом.

— Сэр, вы… что-то сказали? — Илай наклонился ближе. Теперь его лицо было всего в паре десятков сантиметров. Алые отсветы глаз были тусклыми и мерцали, иногда угасая совсем.

— Я спросил, сколько прошло времени, — не без труда повторил Траун.

— Я… ни слова не понял, — признался Илай, несколько раз нервно сглотнув. Его ладонь осторожно тронула Трауна за лоб. Она ощущалась тёплой, что было очень непривычно — кожа человека всегда казалась ему холодной. С губ Илая сорвался нервный прерывистый выдох.

— Времени… сколько? — повторил он в третий раз, и лишь закончив фразу осознал, что говорил на чеуне. При попытке сосредоточиться и вспомнить столь простые слова на стандарте или хотя бы сай-бисти, он обнаружил, что память ему отказала. И так бившееся учащённо, гоняя по телу остатки крови, сердце заколотилось ещё быстрее, заставив глаза ненадолго вспыхнуть ярче.

— Я всё равно не понимаю. Не трать силы, — ладонь Илая сжала его плечо. Прикосновение было таким тёплым, Траун, чувствуя, что в его теле почти не осталось собственного тепла, потянулся окоченевшей рукой и вяло сжал его пальцы, иррационально надеясь впитать ещё немного и согреться. — Боже, ты такой холодный! 

Траун решил больше не пытаться отвечать, и в глубине души боялся, что скоро перестанет понимать стандарт даже на слух. Думать, что будет с ним после, было ещё страшнее. Насколько долго он испытывает кислородное голодание? Насколько необратимыми будут последствия для мозга? Сможет ли он продолжать миссию? Выживет ли? И среди этого наиболее болезненно стучался в виски вопрос — как так вышло, что он не раздумывая принял удар, который мог убить человека, не имеющего отношения ни к нему, ни к его миссии, ни к его народу, являющегося изначально лишь инструментом необходимой интеграции в общество Империи?

Конечно, он успел привязаться к этому человеку за годы, проведённые вместе. Он даже называл его другом и проявлял к нему искреннее участие. Но никогда не допускал мысли, что возникшая между ними дружба могла в какой-то момент оказаться для него важнее, чем его миссия. И прямо сейчас его пугало не только то, что произошло, но и то, насколько плохо он все это время знал себя и свою настоящую слабость. Потому что воин, который не знает себя, обречён на поражение.

На вызов наконец-то ответили. Илай говорил быстро и громко, и его слова соскальзывали с восприятия Трауна, оставаясь непонятыми. Он мог лишь слушать интонации, взволнованные, почти истерические, прерывающиеся спокойным почти равнодушным ответом с той стороны. Пару раз он уловил в речи адъютанта своё имя и звание.

Разговор завершился, и голоком, освещавший лицо энсина Вэнто голубоватым контуром, погас. Траун больше не мог видеть его и сосредоточил всё восприятие на тёплой ладони. Теперь она и неровное шумное дыхание, продолжавшее срываться с губ человека и касаться покрывшейся липким потом кожи чисса мягкими волнами, были маленькой точкой, зависшей посреди черноты, в которой было не разобрать, где кончалась боль и начиналось холодное забвение.

— Илай… — позвал он, почувствовав, как сердце снова начало стучать ненормально быстро, не то от страха, не то от начинавшейся агонии.

— Траун, — за именем последовал взволнованный монолог. Траун мог лишь догадываться, что это были слова поддержки и, вероятно, просьбы продержаться, потому что имперский транспорт скоро заберёт их отсюда. Но сколько было это “скоро” было совершенно неясно. 

— Зачем я это сделал… Ты ведь… просто переводчик. Ты не имеешь ценности для Доминации. Зачем… — прошептал он, и от осознания того, что единственный свидетель его смерти даже не понимает его речь, тихо застонал от переполнившего отчаяния. В том, что он не выживет, он уже не сомневался. Сознание стремительно срывалось в пропасть, убегая от боли, и даже тёплая ладонь человека скоро не смогла бы его удержать.

Илай снова запричитал что-то на стандарте. Он говорил быстро, голос дрожал и срывался на высокие ноты. Скоро его заглушил звон в ушах, а окружавшая чернота вдруг стала ослепительно белой. Тело Трауна непроизвольно дёрнулось несколько раз и больше не шевелилось.

Однако звон и свет, заполнившие его восприятие, продолжились, и через некоторое время распались на отдельные звуки и цвета. Он снова слышал голос Илая, звавший его. Но он звучал иначе — вместо отчаяния в нём звучало скорее сильное беспокойство. Его ладонь всё ещё была в его руке, но на этот раз тело человека не ощущалось тёплым.

Траун открыл глаза — Вэнто навис над ним тенью и тряс за плечи, словно пытался разбудить, а выше был стальной потолок каюты. Он посмотрел в сторону — под ним был пол, застеленный купленный недавно ковром, на котором в беспорядке валялись несколько предметов из старинного сервиза, статуэтка и черепки, которые, вероятно, были тем, что осталось от древней каменной плиты. Все эти вещи, очевидно, упали с полки, за которую он иррационально ухватился, когда падал. Он несколько раз медленно моргнул, пытаясь соотнести это с тем, что происходило с ним секунды назад и как он оказался здесь.

— Уф, вы очнулись! — энсин Вэнто облегчённо выдохнул, но вид у него всё ещё был взволнованный. На этот раз Траун понимал всё, что он говорил, и не чувствовал проблемы в том, чтобы сформулировать ответ. Боль исчезла, и его разум постепенно прояснялся. — Как же вы меня напугали, капитан!

— Что произошло? Почему я… — он ощупал живот и, убедившись что смертельная рана оказалась иллюзией, как и всё прочее, случившееся с ним на той планете, попытался сесть. Однако хотя его видения были нереальны, очевидно, пережитые страх и агония отразились не только на разуме, но и на теле — сердце неохотно возвращалось к обычному ритму, кожу покрывал липкий пот, конечности плохо слушались из-за продолжавшейся дрожи, а во рту был вкус крови от прикусанного в конвульсиях кончика языка. С трудом приподнявшись на локтях, он мысленно выругался. — Почему я на полу?

— Вы не помните? — Вэнто подхватил его рукой со спины, помогая подняться. Траун не стал отвергать поддержку и скоро смог встать на ноги. Правда, после этого в компанию к прочим последствиям произошедшего добавилась недвусмысленно стекавшая по бёдрам жидкость. Он брезгливо поморщился, чувствуя стыд за то, что столь сильно среагировал на обман, пусть даже и настолько искусный.

— У меня была продолжительная и крайне неприятная галлюцинация, — он приложил ладонь к гудевшему затылку — ушиб от падения был вполне реальным, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не возымеет последствий. — Мне нужна точка опоры, чтобы определить, какие из воспоминаний ложные.

— Вы приобрели эту сферу и захотели её опробовать. И попросили меня… побыть рядом и проследить за вами, когда вы решили её потрогать. Видимо, не зря.

— Сферу? — Траун снова осмотрелся и увидел на рабочем столе тёмную металлическую клетку ромбовидной формы, внутри которой лежал небольшой чёрный шар. В сознании постепенно всплыли воспоминания о том, как он долго обсуждал её с торговцем на высадке. Болтливый и явно не знающий цены половины продаваемых им вещей куаррен описал предмет как мистическую сферу страха, созданную древними ситхами для удержания рабов в подчинении. Описание было слишком неясным и неправдоподобным, поэтому Траун среагировал крайне скептически и, когда продавец уступил артефакт по смешной цене, лишь подкрепил этим уверенность в своей правоте. Но всё же был слишком любопытен, чтобы не попытаться опробовать на себе.

— Да, вы потрогали её и упали. Стонали и… дёргались, как в агонии, — Вэнто продолжал придерживать командира за плечи, хотя тот уже твёрдо стоял. — Я… я подумал…

— Я в порядке, — Траун заставил себя улыбнуться, зная, что обычно это успокаивает его адъютанта. Это сработало и сейчас — человек снова тяжело вздохнул и улыбнулся в ответ. — Но эти древние ситхи знали, что делали. Я действительно испугался.

— Но что вы увидели?

Уголки губ Трауна снова опустились. Пусть пережитая им смерть оказалась ненастоящей, мысли, пришедшие ему в процессе, таковыми не являлись. Если, пусть даже внутри иллюзии, он не раздумывая подверг себя смертельной опасности ради этого человека, значит, всё это время он не понимал чего-то очень важного о самом себе, и это продолжало его пугать, не давая сердцу вернуться в нормальный ритм.

— Сэр?

— Обсудим это позже. Сейчас мне нужно в душ, — Траун высвободил плечи из объятий, которые Вэнто никак не хотел разжимать. Человек вздохнул, очевидно приняв это “позже” как синоним “никогда”.

— Как скажете, сэр, — энсин спрятал руки за спину и опустил взгляд. Однако, когда Траун уже дошёл до двери в освежитель он, не дождавшись команды “вольно”, спросил: 

— Я могу ещё что-то для вас сделать сейчас?

— Вызовите дроида-уборщика, чтобы почистил ковёр. Сферу не трогайте. С ней разберусь сам, — сердцебиение почти выровнялось, и голос Трауна снова стал спокойным. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Вэнто, растерянного и расстроенного. Перед его мысленным взором снова предстала ситуация, угрожавшая жизни этого человека, и Траун снова почувствовал резко поднявшийся внутри порыв защитить его. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, он опустил взгляд. Каким-то образом Илай Вэнто перешёл в его системе приоритетов в разряд того, что он ценил больше, чем собственную жизнь, и теперь ему нужно было вносить коррективы в свой безупречный план.

— Хорошо, сэр. Тогда я пойду…

— Погодите, энсин. Я хотел кое-что у вас спросить.

— Да. Конечно, сэр.

— Вы бы хотели выучить язык чиссов?

Человек снова посмотрел на него, и на его губах появилась искренняя улыбка.

— Ух ты! — воскликнул он как ребёнок, которому пообещали поездку на планету развлечений. — То есть… да! Я всегда хотел узнать побольше о вас и вашем народе, а язык всегда делает погружение в культуру более глубоким!

Траун улыбнулся ему в ответ, почти незаметно прикусив нижнюю губу. Несмотря на пережитый страх и тягостно-горькое осознание собственной слабости, он не мог не порадоваться тому, что всё ещё был жив и мог снова говорить со своим единственным другом здесь, в тысячах световых лет от дома.

— Тогда начнём завтра. Буду ждать вас после смены в своей каюте.

— Как скажете, капитан.


End file.
